Love Comes Salty
by Nao Takumi
Summary: Being in love isn't as sweet as everyone thinks. Thanks to Takao Kinomiya, Rei finds it to be a lesson well learned.


**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers are applicable.  
 **Warning:** Mild Shounen-ai ahead.

 **Author's Note:** Something which my bored mind came up with, I hope you enjoy it and review. **  
**

**Love Comes Salty**

It was petty, and childish and all sorts of wrong and if anyone, especially _he_ found out that I'm the culprit behind this, I would be in a world of trouble! How could I? Seriously, how could have I allowed myself to be lured in by that stupid Kinomiya's words?

"Stop it! It's not like he has touched his cup once yet!" The panicked words whispered in my ear did little to console me and I glared vehemently at my teammate, knowing that the slits in my eyes were now more pronounced as he cringed and profusely mouthed words of apology one after another.

Shaking my head, I sighed. What was done was done and seeing that there was no way to undo it, I prepared myself to face the music as our stoic captain returned from the loo and took his place on the conference table beside me.

The meeting proceeded as per schedule and soon words were spout forth from each and every direction. Some were shouted, others demeaning, and coupled with the growls and snorts, I lost myself in the debate, hardly keeping up with the bombardment of accusations.

Whilst the members of White Tigers, especially Mariah, shrieked themselves hoarse, Takao and Max babbled at top speed, clearly not backing down. The Demolition Boys stared at one and other throughout the fight, sometimes interrupting with a well placed snide remark to begin an all new round of insults as the previous conversation started to resolve itself.

And during this havoc we liked to call a civilised, strategic meeting of teams, no one noticed Kai pick up his cup from the table, with the sole exception of me. My gaze followed his hands as the fingers curled around the handle and the cup was raised to Kai's mouth, lightly tipped and all liquid gulped down in one go.

No reaction at all…

My gaze lingered for an inappropriate amount of time on the emotionless face of my team captain, looking for any signs of discomfort. It moved to settle on the salt-shaker for less than a second and then back on Kai Hiwatari who raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry. _Maybe it really was sugar and not salt and I read wrong…_

I shook my head once and focused my attention on my former teammates and their inane accusations, surprised that no one noticed. It was so surreal, surely after gulping down salt laced tea, one would expect some emotion to show on the drinkers face, and yet here he was, carrying on as if nothing unusual had happened, taking notes every now and then to mention in his Captain's report.

A slight tap to my thigh drifted my attention to Kai's hand resting there. As soon as my gaze landed on it, he removed his hand, leaving a paper behind. Dreading, I read the words written in Kai's neat handwriting with trepidation.

 _Stop daydreaming Kon._

Releasing the breath I wasn't aware I was holding, I nodded once and tried in vain to focus on the ongoing conversation. A scenario worst then the previous one assaulted my mind thinking of the punishments Kai could come up with if in the mood.

It was well past dinner time when Mr. Dickenson wrapped up the meeting and we were all allowed to head back to our rooms. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, except for me that is. With every step I moved towards my shared room with Kai, I could feel my heartbeat fluctuate, stopping altogether once when Kai's shoulder bumped with mine and he moved ahead of me.

With dread, I dragged my feet towards the door and entered our room, seeing Kai sprawled on my bed, scarf and gloves discarded on the side table separating our beds. His crimson gaze intently took in my defensive stance and a flicker of amusement crossed his expression before he once again arched his brow in question.

"If someone had been considerate enough not to leave marks where everyone could see them, even someone as dumb as Takao, then I wouldn't have to face the humiliation of pretending to have been badly beaten up by **you** in hand-to-hand combat and consequently been persuaded into dumping all that salt in your tea to get back at you!"

Kai shifted on the bed, sitting up now and I stuttered out a miserable apology, cringing as he stood up, walked over to me and pushed me on the bed, straddling me as soon as I was flat on my back.

"You can slip me as many cups of salted tea as you want, or anything else for that matter," His low, husky voice sent shivers down my spine and my eyes widened, locked with his crimson ones, "but it still won't stop me from marking what's mine. If it's a reaction from me that you want, I'm sure I can grant that wish all too soon."

 _Seriously, how could have I allowed myself to be lured in by that stupid Kinomiya's words?!_


End file.
